


A New Alliance

by Minoukatze



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoukatze/pseuds/Minoukatze
Summary: Another K-meme prompt from ages ago. I like Anora as queen, and she deserves so much more love than she gets.Anora Mac Tir meets with Grey Warden Elissa Cousland, the young woman who seems to undermine her at every turn. Elissa has a surprising revelation in store for her, though, one that will change everything.





	A New Alliance

It almost wasn't worth being rescued.   
  
Anora stood stiffly in the chamber so courteously provided by Arl Eamon, glaring at the young woman meant to be her replacement in every way. Anora had been well aware of the rumors. Childless, fading Anora's time with Cailan had threatened to be cut short, and her darling husband's wandering eye had been guided to fall upon the delectable little Lady Cousland. Though Anora had put on a brave, gracious face during that turbulent time, rallying support among nobles and making a great deal of public appearances, the truth of the matter was that it had broken her heart. It wasn't just that Cailan had grown bored with her, though that had seared like a burn, it was that after everything she had accomplished the powers that be still saw fit to dump her by the wayside in favor of some untested girl. That girl whose gaze seemed to find her in every crowd, at every assembly, probably taking note of all of Anora's flaws.   
  
She did mourn Cailan. Anora was not  _that_  ruthless. Even after everything, she did mourn him. Still, if she were truly honest, there was a certain relief when she assumed the reins on her own, for that brief moment in time before her father decided to try and take the throne from her himself. And then...Maric's bastard shows up on the scene with (who else?) lovely Lady Cousland, looking just as pie-eyed as Cailan had. Worse, they were a much better choice to rule than her increasingly unstable father. Anora was amazed that she had not completely lost her wits at this point. It seemed that no matter what occurred, Lady Cousland was poised to knock Anora from her throne.  
  
Anora sighed. "Thank you for freeing me from Arl Howe's estate. It was skillfully done, and I appreciate the risk you had taken to do so."   
  
"I'm glad that it went as well as it did." Lady Cousland replied with a smile. "And that you are well."  
  
Something flashed in the young woman's sparkling green eyes, which drifted down for a moment before flicking back to Anora's face.  _Probably noticing that my breasts aren't as high as hers_ , Anora thought grumpily.  _Bitch._    
  
May as well get down to business. "I suppose you are here to gain my support at the Landsmeet." Anora began to pace. "And I want to ask you if you think that Alistair could possibly have the wit and skill to survive at Court. If you think he has the faintest clue of how to keep this country on track and running, you have a rude awakening in store."  
  
"I understand that Alistair is inexperienced," Lady Cousland replied. "But he has the support of the populace and the people's best interests at heart."  
  
"A lovely sentiment." Anora whirled to face her. "Cailan was the same way. Good-natured, but with all of the sense of a mabari. Actually, I think the mabari may have even had an edge there. Who do you think really kept this nation running during his reign, while he was off playing champion?  _I_  know how to play the game.  _I_  know how to get things done.  _I_  am the one this country needs to guide it out of this quagmire."  
  
"I completely agree."  
  
Anora raised her eyebrows. "You do?"  
  
"Of course I do," Cousland replied earnestly. "I've been following your political career for as long as I can remember. You're a master. I wouldn't dream of asking you to abdicate. What I suggest is a joint rule. Alistair is popular and sure to rally support from the common folk. You are adept at playing the system. The marriage will bring the country much needed unity after these dark times."  
  
"You mean," Anora strode closer to her. "You are not going to make a claim to the throne? I was under the impression that the pair of you were involved."  
  
"Maker's breath, no!" Cousland laughed. "I mean, I would like to have some part of the post-Blight government, but I am nowhere near your league. As for Alistair, he's...um..."   
  
A charming flush rose to Lady Cousland's cheeks, and her slim hand slid behind the nape of her neck. "He's not exactly my type."  
Anora blinked. This was the last thing she had expected. "I have to say, I am surprised. And grateful. I must confess, Lady Cousland, you are turning out to be far different than I had expected."  
  
"Please," she said, stepping closer. "Call me Elissa. I very much wish us to be friends."  
  
There was something in Elissa's gaze which both unsettled and greatly pleased Anora. "Very well, Elissa. From what I understand, you have been extremely successful in gaining the allegiance of the other races. No small feat, that, especially where the dwarves are involved. Ferelden politics is a bit like a kiddie pool compared to that shark tank."  
  
Elissa beamed at the compliment. She truly was a lovely woman, Anora mused. Her deep auburn hair shone in the firelight, and the smile playing upon her full lips sent her pulse to speed slightly. No wonder she had captivated Cailan and Alistair so. Anora found that the spell was even beginning to work on her.  
  
"It wasn't easy," Elissa replied. "I remembered how you negotiated that brilliant trade deal with Tevinter a few years ago, how you talked circles around that ambassador until he agreed to everything you asked." Elissa sighed. "It was a thing of beauty."  
  
"I  _was_  rather proud of that one," Anora smiled. "I'm glad  _someone_  remembered."  
  
"Oh, I remember everything!" Elissa replied, excitedly. "I would ask father to send me to every official assembly possible. I would study everything you did and took notes where I could."  
  
Anora favored her with a long look. "You know, Elissa, I think that you would make an excellent Chancellor."  
  
"Thank you, my queen." There was a husky tone to the way Elissa addressed her that sent a swirl of heat down below.  
  
"Anora, please." Anora studied Elissa, and noticed that her eyes had darkened, that there was a sort of desperate aspect to the way Elissa beheld her. "Are you well, Elissa?"  
  
"Yes!" Elissa breathed. "I'm just overjoyed that I will be working with you on a daily basis, seeing your methods close up."  
  
Elissa stepped even closer, and Anora could feel the heat emanating from her.  
  
"I've always wanted to see you up close," Elissa murmured. "I always wanted to meet you, but you would leave so quickly after the meetings."  
  
"I am sorry about that," Anora said, her cheeks burning for the first time in years. "I hope that I do not disappoint."  
  
"No," Elissa replied quickly. "No. You..."  
  
Eyes wide, Elissa glided her hand along Anora's cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
  
There was no mistaking the look Elissa was giving her. Anora was intrigued. She had never entertained dallying with another woman, but the exquisite Elissa was certainly causing her to consider it.  
  
"You are full of surprises, Elissa Cousland." Anora cupped the woman's face in her hand and drew her into a slow, deep kiss.  
  
Anora, used to Cailan's rough and abrasive beard, as well as his indifference, savored the soft texture of Elissa's sweet lips, her fervent tongue tangling with her own. This kiss itself was glorious on its own. However, Elissa's reaction to it was what truly left Anora breathless. The young woman moaned into Anora's mouth, arching against her, pressing her firm breasts against her. Anora drew back to admire Elissa, the rapid rise and fall of her magnificent chest.   
  
" _Anora_." Elissa's eyes were wide, pleading.  
  
Elissa lunged forward, clutching Anora to her, her mouth wildly questing, her hands grasping. Anora, unbearably curious and dizzy with desire, allowed her hands to roam where about Elissa's back, her hips, along her waist, not quite bold enough to lead them higher despite the enthusiasm of the young woman. Elissa, whimpering, took Anora's hand and guided it to her breast as her lips traveled to Anora's ear.   
  
"Ahhh!" The cry escaped Anora, almost a shock. Anora was unused to losing control of her composure, but pleasure flooded her senses, muddled her sense of reason. She had no clue of the mechanics of this act, but for once Anora allowed pure sensation to lead her. Heart racing, Anora sucked upon Elissa's creamy throat, massaging her breast, feeling the nipple hardening under her touch.   
  
Elissa withdrew for a moment, her eyes wild. "Something I have always wanted to do, your majesty."  
  
Her deft hands made short work of Anora's braids, unraveling her golden hair into a loose cascade of waves. Anora shook her impressive mane, one of her few vanities, thrilled by Elissa's attention. The young woman's desire for her was intoxicating.  
  
"Elissa." A lascivious growl crept into Anora's voice. "Please, let me see you."  
  
Elissa unbuttoned her gown, allowing it to drop to her ankles. She stood before Anora wearing nothing but the smallclothes upon her hips and the shoes upon her feet. She was slim and athletic compared to Anora's subtle soft curves, her body sculpted by battle and strife. Anora stepped to her, gliding a finger from her breastbone to her taut belly. Elissa shivered, her eyes shut in rapture, her mouth slightly open. Anora realized that she had never desired anyone so much in her entire life. It was almost as if a missing puzzle piece had fallen into place. She stroked Elissa's breasts, the girl's ensuing moan sending a deep ache to her loins.  
  
"Elissa," Anora panted. "I don't really know what I am doing."  
  
Elissa kissed her, hard. "That's okay."  
  
Elissa unlaced Anora's gown, sliding it from her shoulders. Anora felt vulnerable before this stunning young woman, but any bit of apprehension fled upon hearing Elissa's heavy sigh.  
  
"Maker, I've dreamed of this for so long..." Elissa's hot mouth fell upon Anora's pink nipple, and the queen swayed in Elissa's strong arms. Anora let herself drift away with each flick of the young woman's tongue, gasping when Elissa's hands slipped to cup her round buttocks.   
  
"Let me kiss you," Anora pleaded.   
  
"Did that not please you?" Elissa gazed into Anora's eyes, looking worried.  
  
"That felt incredible," Anora reassured her. "I just want to hold you."  
  
They embraced once more, eager hands exploring the foreign expanses of the other's body. Anora's curiosity reached its peak, and her fingers slipped against the downy curls of Elissa's sex, dipping into her hot slick center. Elissa cried out, her head resting upon Anora's shoulder. She clasped Anora's hand, pressing against it. Instinctually, Anora's thumb stroked the little nub in Elissa's folds, and Elissa ground against her, gorgeous little moans rising from her pale throat. Anora thrust her fingers into her as Elissa's hips jerked wildly, until Elissa let loose a throaty howl.  
  
"ANORA!" Elissa collapsed, quivering, against the queen.   
  
In awe, Anora removed her drenched hand and absently sucked upon her fingers. She herself trembled with longing, and her fingers, still damp with Elissa's honey, crept down to tease her clit. Elissa removed her hand, a mischievous smile playing upon her lips.  
  
"No, my love," she said. "Now I return the favor."

  
Elissa guided Anora to her bed, laying her back gently. She immediately set to lavishing Anora's throat with kisses, lightly gliding her fingertips along her belly.  
  
"Elissa," Anora sighed. "What should I do?"  
  
Elissa's laugh was like music. "Anora, I don't want you to do anything. Just lay back and let me please you."  
  
As Elissa returned to work her greedy mouth upon Anora's breast, the queen felt as if a great weight were lifted from her. Unused to the luxury of not being in control, she allowed herself to sink into the cushions, carried along by waves of bliss produced by Elissa's worshipful tongue and deft fingers. Those clever fingers traveled downward, down to Anora's sex, glancing lightly against her clit. Anora whimpered, shuddering against Elissa as she dragged her tongue slowly down the length of Anora's stomach. She kissed her hip, to her thigh, all the while skillfully drawing cries of ecstasy from the helpless queen. Elissa paused a moment, her hot breath ghosting against her unbelievably wet sex. Anora trembled in anticipation for a long moment before Elissa finally lowered her mouth to her.  
  
Anora screamed in delight, her hips bucking up involuntarily against Elissa. She hadn't known that she could experience such pleasure, her personal experiences limited to the rather rushed and distracted administrations of her late husband. Looking down at Elissa through a haze of rapture, Anora felt precious and wanted in a way that she never had in her life. She slipped her hands into Elissa's thick silky mane, and Elissa slid two fingers inside of her.   
  
" _Elissa...I...I'm going to...ahhh..._ "  
  
Elissa responded with a moan vibrating against her sex. Her tongue curled faster, rougher against her, and Anora's eyes snapped open to behold Elissa, trembling, her free hand now frantically manipulating her own center. The sight sent Anora well over the edge, her head whipping back, her body shuddering. As the climax subsided, Anora felt weightless, light-headed, unable to register anything save the warmth of Elissa's supple body returning to lay flush against her. Elissa wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Anora's shoulder.  
  
"Elissa," Anora murmured once she regained the power of speech. "I had no idea..."  
  
"Yeah." Elissa grinned triumphantly. "You have no idea how much I have wanted that."  
  
"I am beginning to," Anora turned to deliver a gentle kiss. "You are a wonder, Elissa. I would very much like to continue this partnership from this point on. Would that be agreeable?"  
  
"Very much so," Elissa replied, hugging Anora to her. 


End file.
